Sentimiento de Culpa
by We are fighting dreamers
Summary: Bella Swan se ha apoderado de un enorme Jeep Chekoree último modelo, pero su baja estatura le hace casi atropellar a un pequeño, llorando desconsolada un policía le hará sonreír. ExB ¿Edward's Pov? Cap2
1. Chapter 1

Twiligth, su trama y personajes son obra y pertenencia de Stephenie Meyer.

Bueno, finalmente publico la primera entrada de Sentimiento de Culpa. Ésta será una historia corta, no pasará de los 4 capítulos. Espero les guste y ¡Comenten!

SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA

Bella POV

Este iba a ser un gran día. Yo lo sabía, lo sentía en cada roce del viento contra mis poros. No sabía por qué pero algo grande me iba a pasar este día, me lo decía el hecho que la gente me sonriera a la salida del complejo de apartamentos.

Y al llegar al sótano de estacionamiento encontré lo que no me dejó dormir toda la noche. El Jeep Cherokee último modelo me esperaba imponente en el estacionamiento 4 de la fila. Temblé de la emoción y sin importarme corrí hasta ella y le acaricié el capó como si de un caballo se tratara.

La amaba. Era el auto más grande que jamás he tenido. Antes de esto un simple sedán rojo era lo mío, pero siempre amé las camionetas grandes porque sentía poder cuando me sentaba en el lado del conductor y la gente tenía que ver hacia arriba para mirarme.

Es tonto, lo sé, pero me encantaba el hecho de que por lo menos en un momento del día me sintiera arriba de los demás… aunque en el sentido de estatura se refiriera. Subí a la camioneta y sonriendo la encendí, estaba feliz, desbordaba felicidad de mis ojos. Con apenas 24 años ya estaba trabajando y finalmente mi padre me ayudó a sacar esta belleza de auto. Por mí sola seguramente llegaría a pagarla con mi pensión.

Salí del edificio y me enfrenté por primera vez a la selva metálica que era New York por la mañana. Los pequeños sedanes se detenían para darme el paso y yo los rebasaba como si de una carrera se tratase. Llegué con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la empresa. _Health For All Inc._es una empresa de seguros médicos, donde yo hacía las prácticas de pediatría.

Me acerqué y el portero me miró como si viera a la Reina Isabel entrando en bicicleta, le sonreí para que me diera el recibo de entrada. Al entrar al tenuemente iluminado estacionamiento del edificio me encontré con un dilema.

El estacionamiento.

¡Que Dios se apiade de mí! Era lo único que me faltaba practicar en esta belleza y como tiro de gracia debía hacerlo de reverso. Me halé los cabellos de la frustración, esto arruinaba mi mañana completamente. Miré por es espejo retrovisor y vi que el portero miraba la camioneta como esperando que yo la aparcara, pues bien eso me animó. Idiota sin cultura ya verá quien soy yo frente a un timón.

Con las manos temblorosas llevé la palanca de velocidades a primera para ponerme en posición de retroceso, temblé cuando comencé a ir hacia atrás, iba más lento que un bebé gateando, pero los dos sedanes de lujo a cada lado de mi parqueo no podía sufrir ni un rasguño porque primero sería despedida y segundo presa por no poder pagar los daños. Agradecí a Dios cuando apagué el motor al asegurarme de los espacios. Salí de mi amada camioneta y camine con la mejor postura que jamás había usado para pasar por la puerta y lucirme.

Llegué al cuarto donde descansábamos los practicantes de pediatría, dejé mis cosas en el casillero y me puse la bata blanca, al salir me encontré con Jacob, un médico que nos asesoraba cuando tenía dudas o problemas. Le admiraba la dedicación con la que trabajaba.

-Buenos días, doctor Black- salude, seguramente sonrojada, cuando él levantó la mirada de la tabla que estaba leyendo. Me sonrió ampliamente y me pregunté cómo un hombre como él podía estar soltero.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan- me contestó- veo que ha venido temprano.

-Es lunes y quería comenzar bien la semana.

-Ésa es la actitud- me dijo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

Ahí iba otro hombre que me veía como un sujeto asexuado. Estaba harta de eso. Hace mucho tiempo agradecía a Dios porque mis amigos, los que eran pocos, jamás se sobrepasaran conmigo, pero ahora a mi edad -24- buscaba otras cosas...emm... Más intensas.

Cosas que nadie buscaba en mí.

Ese día atendí a 8 niños divinos que eran los más colaboradores que jamás volveré a atender. Uno de ellos, desgraciadamente, tenía una semana de estar aquí, nadie le visitaba y eso me provocaba rabia; el pequeño era un encanto, Daniel es su nombre... Y por lo que recuerdo de su expediente lo trajo un policía porque lo maltrataban en su casa, ¿Qué podría haber hecho este niño para merecer horrendo castigo? Simplemente no me entraba ni una sola idea en la cabeza para responder esa pregunta. Estos niños me hacían desear ser madre ya, me provocaban querer cuidar de todos ellos. Pero otra vez, ¿Cómo salir embarazada si todos los hombres pensaban que era un saco de arena? Bien era cierto que antes, en toda mi adolescencia, usé la ropa mas grande que mi talla, porque me sentía incomoda con ropa ajustada. Ahora eso había cambiado, me atrevía a usar un poco de escote, como ahora, que no era vulgar, pero sí un poco atrevido, bueno no tan atrevido, que daba a entender al mundo que yo era una mujer que tenía pechos.

Terminé mi turno negando a unos amigos salir a cenar, estaba cansada, era tarde y no quería conducir tarde a casa.

Salí feliz del estacionamiento al ver que los dos sedanes de lujo que rodeaban mi camioneta se habían marchado. Recorrí las calles disfrutando el paisaje citadino. Me encontré con un trafico horrible a unos 200 metros adelante, decidí que no me arruinarían la noche, tomé un camino alterno de una residencial a la derecha, iba lento ya que no había mucha luz, vi que adelante estaba el giro que buscaba. Avancé más rápido hasta llegar a la curva que estaba más iluminada, las familias jugaban en los porches de sus casas, era enternecedora la vista. Los niños tiraban y recogían las pelotas y corrían.

Escuché un grito femenino a mi izquierda y por puro instinto frené para saber si tenía que ayudar, vi como la mujer que grito corría hasta en frente de mi carro, me bajé inmediatamente pensando lo peor.

Suspiré cuando un niño de quizá unos 4 años caminaba nervioso del brazo de la mujer que me miraba con furia.

-¡¿Acaso no puede conducir?- Me gritó- ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza por cerebro? ¿Es que no ve que es una zona peatonal? ¡Mujer estúpida!

Quedé paralizada al escuchar a la mujer gritándome. Estaba consciente que venía a diez kilómetros por hora, sería tonto atropellar a alguien con esa velocidad. Me quedé callada, sabía que la mujer me gritaba por la emoción del momento.

-Cielo, tranquila. David está bien, además no fue culpa de la señorita- trató de tranquilizarla un hombre.

-¡No! No me voy a callar. Acaso no viste que ella venía distraída, mira lo pequeña que es, estoy segura que no puede ver hacia adelante cuando maneja... Imagínate si yo no hubiera visto a David, seguramente ella lo... ¡Mujer imprudente!

-Mire señora- traté de defenderme- la calle es muy ancha, venía a una muy baja velocidad, cualquiera podría alejarse del auto. No es mi culpa que no vigilen al niño y que- la señora me cortó:

-¡¿Está insinuando que es mi culpa? ¿Mi culpa? ¡Mire usted como se atreve a decirme que soy mala madre!

-Escúcheme señora- comencé a tranquilizarla- yo se que solo esta alterada, pero piense lo que va a decirme. Lo siento, quizá el niño salió y se atravesó... Comprendo como debe sentirse- volvió a cortarme:

-¡Usted no me comprende! ¿Es madre? -no espero que contestara- ¡Pero eso es obvio! ¡Mírese usted no podría ser madre! ¡Se le nota que no sería capaz!- me gritó mientras caminaba hacia dentro de una casa.

-discúlpela, señorita.- me dijo el hombre que parecía ser su esposo- ella es muy sensible cuando de David se trata. Sé que no soy nadie para decirle esto pero: le agradecería andar con más cuidado, usted sabe, por si las moscas- asentí con la cabeza intimidada y el hombre se alejó hacia la casa.

Camine avergonzada hacia la camioneta y temblando encendí en auto y no me distraje hasta llegar a la carretera. Me pasé la entrada de mi casa y no me importo. Estaba cansada, triste, enojada. Ya no lo soportaba.

Llegué a un mirador que parecía abandonado. Apague en carro y me dediqué a pensar...

¿Era esto lo grande que me sucedería este día? Si lo pensaba bien esto parecía decirme un mensaje:

Primero: el doctor Jacob, es un hombre joven, guapo... Pero me ve como una gabacha blanca vacía con cabello. No es que estuviera enamorada de él sino que lo percibía en cualquier hombre. No me veían como una mujer de 24 años con necesidades como un hombre de 24 años.

Segundo, ése pobre niño. Casi lo asesinaba, acababa de atender a unos niños en el hospital, y estuve a punto de llevar a otro. ¿Y si esa mujer tenía razón? ¿Y si yo de verdad no sería capaz de ser madre?

No me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar. Solo sabía que sollozaba tan fuerte que me dolía la espalda. Me recosté en el volante tratando de no pitar. Sentía la humedad en mis mejillas, llegaban a mis pantalones y lo último que quería es parar. Cada día que pasaba me deprimía un poco más, era hora que asimilara que yo no parecía tener un futuro romántico. Tanto de un lado como de otro el hecho de ser madre se me veía frustrado; no quedaría embarazada jamás si ningún hombre se fija en mí, que es algo casi asegurado. Y si quedara embarazada... ¿Seria capaz de cuidar a mi hijo? Este día lo recordaré como en el que vi la dura verdad.

Agradecía que hubiera una pesada oscuridad que no me permitía verme en el espejo. Una luz cegadora llegó de repente y me asusté en un principio, pero luego pensé que nada peor me podía pasar este día.

Al aparcarse junto a mi camioneta, pude notar que era la policía.

-_genial, simplemente genial.- _pensé cuando un hombre alto salió de la patrulla.

El hombre golpeó el vidrio de mi ventada y bajé el vidrio de mala gana.

-Buenas noches, oficial- salude tratando de no levantar la vista.

-Buenas noches. Disculpe la molestia, señorita, pero me han llamado unas personas diciendo que escuchaban un llanto, se preocuparon y pensaron lo peor. ¿Ha escuchado algo usted?

-Pues... Creo que sí- dije tristemente.

-¿...Dónde lo escuchó?- siguió preguntando y pude notar que sacaba una libreta.

-Era yo.- confesé apretando el volente.

-¿Perdón?- me preguntó- ¿Era usted?

-Sí oficial- repetí- Soy yo, ¿Bien? Lo siento. No pensé que causara tanto alboroto querer llorar. Toda la gente necesita llorar de vez en cuando...-trate ridículamente de defenderme- ¿No le ha pasado a usted?

-No recientemente- me contestó- mire, no le dejaré una multa pero...- lo corté:

-¡¿Se puede multar por llorar?- pregunté enojada y sorprendida. La idea era ridícula.

-No, en realidad- rió- pero creo que las personas que viven allí abajo- dijo señalando abajo del risco- agradecerían dejar de preocuparse por un llanto desconsolado. Usted comprenderá, no es fácil dormir con un llanto tras su casa y más si lo único que hay es un risco.

-Vaya usted tiene razón- dije tomando aire- Mire, le prometo dejar de llorar, pero no quiero regresar a casa todavía.- levanté la mirada y vi al hombre más guapo que jamás había visto. Supuse que se dio cuenta que lo miraba como boba porque frunció el ceño.

-Sabe una cosa, esto es lo último que tengo que hacer ahora. Por qué no me cuenta qué le pasa, quizá le haga sentir mejor- sugirió. Yo sabía que era la mejor idea del mundo. Pero al recordar todo solo quería perder la postura y llorar hasta que no tuviera lágrimas y mi sangre tuviera que reemplazarlas.

-Pues- empecé mirando mis manos sobre mis piernas- el hecho que sea policía no ayuda mucho.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó riendo.

-Prometa que no me denunciará- le pedí.

-¿Tan grave es? - me preguntó interesado.

-Usted me lo dirá- el asintió y continué- Hoy es mi primer día con esta camioneta- vi como la analizaba con la mirada- ¿No es hermosa? - pregunté como una niña, él asintió- Bien, yo no tengo gran estatura, quiero decir no soy tan baja, pero me cuesta ver un poco todo lo que hay frente al carro... Ahora- tome aire- al salir del trabajo... Casi asesino a un niño.- comencé a sollozar- Dios mío, estuve tan cerca.

Y ya no intenté controlar el llanto, tomé una pequeña toalla que tenía en el bolso y me cubrí todo el rostro.

-Oiga, usted me prometió dejar de llorar- me dijo, descubrí mis ojos y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Lo sé, pero no siempre se puede cumplir lo que se promete.- él asintió dándome la razón- además no soy tan escandalosa.

-Pues las personas de haya abajo no opinan lo mismo- me dijo- Por qué mejor no piensa que sentir culpa la hace una buena persona. ¡Preocúpese si no!

-No le entiendo- trastabillé.

-Mire... Si usted no sintiera culpa por lo que casi hizo; usted sería una insensible antisocial. Pero en cambio usted está aquí llorando por culpa que no tiene, porque sí le interesa, eso la hace una gran mujer.

-¿A pensado ser consejero?- él rió- Le iría muy bien.

-Lo pensare si me dice que sirvió de algo y regresara a casa- me indico.

-Es lo último que quería hacer pero si eso sirve como su paga, me iré a la cama.

-Me alegra oír eso.- asentí con la cabeza y encendí en carro, me limpié la cara con una toallita y salí lentamente del mirador. Cuando ya iba avanzando en la carretera de regreso a la ciudad pude ver las luces de la patrulla parpadear para que me detuviera.

_¿Es que de verdad me iba a multar?_

Paré en un lado de la calle y el carro patrulla atrás de la camioneta. Lo vi salir sin las cosas que usualmente andaban los policías. Desde el espejo retrovisor podía ver claramente cuán guapo era este hombre, alto, musculoso y qué decir de su cara.

Casi llegaba a la camioneta cuando decidí salir, baje del auto sintiéndome pequeña junto a él. Me miraba con el seño fruncido, sí definitivamente iba a multarme. Pasaron otros segundos de silencio hasta que decidí que estaba cansada:

-¿Se le olvidó algo, oficial?- pregunté mirándolo. Él relajó en rostro y me contestó:

-Pues... Yo quería- comenzó pero se quedo callado otra vez- Bueno, usted comprenderá que yo... Pues usted es- lo corté:

-¡¿Está diciéndome que tiene que multarme?- Casi le grité- ¡Pues no voy a pagar ni un centavo por eso! ¡Si quiero llorar lo hago! ¡Y lo haré donde yo quiera, soy libre para eso! ¡Eso me hace una mujer sensible! ¡Usted mismo me lo dijo! Espere un momento... -analicé un minuto- ¡Aquí el insensible es usted!

-Señorita no es lo que quiero decirle- me respondió nervioso jugando con sus manos.

-¿No?- pregunté sintiendo que la ropa me quedaba grande.

-No. En realidad quería... Pues invitarla a un café.- dijo dejándome con la garganta seca.

-¿Un café?- pregunté sin poderlo creer. Este modelo de hombre quería invitarme a mi, y eso que me veía en mi peor forma, a tomar un café.

-Mire...-suspiró, parecía que no se le hacía fácil- si usted ya está con alguien, yo comprendo...

-Descuide estoy sola... Soltera quiero decir.

-Entonces...

-Claro, solo dígame cuando.- contesté sonrojada. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que aceptaba una cita.

-Podría darme su número, conozco un Café muy agradable.- Asentí mientras sacaba una pluma del auto, no tenía en qué anotarlo y él se dio cuenta pues me ofreció su mano sonriendo.

_Vaya qué sonrisa..._

Le tomé la mano y noté que estaba un poco sudorosa, lo que muy lejos de desagradarme, me hizo sentir que yo lo ponía nervioso. Me gustó sentir eso, aunque quizá ni si quiera fuera el caso.

-¿Cuándo tiene tiempo libre?- me preguntó una vez solté si mano.

-Todos los días de once a una, es mi tiempo de descanso.- le contesté.

-¿Donde puedo pasar por usted?

-¿Conoce el edificio _Health for all Inc_?- pregunté.

-¿Es usted médico?- me preguntó asombrado.

-Algo así- le contesté divertida.

-¿No es muy joven para ser una doctora?- me preguntó sonriendo.

-Pues soy practicante de pediatría, además no soy tan joven.

-¿Pediatría?- preguntó más para sí mismo que para mí. –Bueno, ¿Puedo saber cuántos años tiene?

-Mmm... Tengo 24 ¿y usted? ¡Por favor no miga que tiene 40!- le rogué dramáticamente y él se puso a reír:

-Descuide, tengo 30.- le miré acusadora- ¡Es en serio!

-Bien, le creo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?... Bien creo que esa debió ser la primera pregunta- reí.

-Edward Cullen. ¿Y el suyo?

-Isabella Swan- extendí mi mano para estrecharla con la de él- Un placer conocerlo.

-Lo mismo digo, Isabella.

-Por favor, Bella está bien- le pedí.

-Bien, Bella, le llamaré mañana como a las diez de la mañana para asegurarme que no quiere escapar- bromeó.

-Descuide me hace falta salir un poco.- le dije, él sonrió y se despidió con un gesto.

Me subí en la camioneta y recorrí en camino hasta mi casa sonriendo, ¡Un hombre me había invitado a salir! No lo podía creer.

La luz blanca se coló por la ventana y me desperté completamente al recordar que ahora tenía una cita con el oficial Edward.

Oh por Dios! Brinqué de la cama y me duché completamente, sequé un poco mi cabello y deje las puntas secarse solas. Salí del baño para escoger la ropa que usaría; escogí un pantalón color crema ajustado y una blusa azul de seda de tirantes... Me pareció bien, luego tomé unas zapatillas azul oscuro y eso era todo.

Desearía tener más táctica a la hora de escoger mi atuendo, pero de igual manera no podía llegar sexy al trabajo. Me reí de mis ocurrencias.

Llegué al estacionamiento del edificio y sonreí al ver la camioneta y me prometí a mí misma no distraerme en el camino. Después de aparcar en el hospital, subí por el ascensor hasta el piso que me tocaba y para sorpresa del mundo había una emergencia pues toda la gente corría y gritaba.

Espero les agrade la idea, ¡Nos leemos pronto!

L.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Quién quería Edward's POV? Pues aquí lo tienen Espero les guste este capítulo, el siguiente no tiene punto de vista de ninguno de los dos, sino en tercera persona. Agradezco infinitamente los comentarios, realmente me animan a seguir, pues es el primero de Crepúsculo que me animo a escribir. Gracias.

Twilight, The Twiligth Saga, sus personajes y trama son y serán de Stephenie Meyer.

SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA

Edward POV

Me levanté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, definitivamente tacos y cerveza no van. Recuerdo ver el partido de fútbol pero ni recuerdo como llegué a la cama. Mucho menos cuando me quité el incomodo uniforme de policía.

Contra mi voluntad me levanté al ver que el reloj indicaba poco para las ocho. Me duché rápidamente para mi pesar. Luego de cambiarme tomé una taza de café y me fui.

Ser policía era genial... y difícil. Tenía un carro enorme a mi disposición, por un lado, lo que me permite tener un gran capital de ahorro. Por otro lado; la gente me respetaba y me tenían que ver para arriba. Y lo mejor de todo, algo que no esperaba al entrar en este trabajo: las mujeres caían al verme. No sé si el uniforme era el atrayente, si era el hecho que las mujeres sabían que hacíamos ejercicio y toda mi escuadra se mantenía en forma o si era otra cosa que ponía a las mujeres a babear por nosotros.

Jamás tomaría a una de ésas mujeres para una relación seria, ellas solo querían vivir la noche... Y yo también, hasta ahora.

Ya iba para los 30 años, ya no era aquel chiquillo que tenía toda una vida en el futuro, yo ya estaba en ese futuro, y no podía esperar más para tener mi propia familia.

Quería dedicarle lo mejor de mi vida a la niñez de mis hijos. Quería disfrutar de mis mejores años al lado de una mujer hermosa que quisiera lo mismo que yo.

Después de hacer el análisis de mis planes a futuro... O presente, salí del auto para adentrarme en la oficina de policías.

-Buenos días a todos.- saludé a todo el personal presente.

-Buenos días, comisario- me respondieron todos.

Me acerqué a mi cubículo y me senté en la vieja silla. Tomé las denuncias que ayer no pudimos solucionar y la primera que leí trataba acerca de violencia familiar... Ahora que lo pensaba; Nueva York se estaba volviendo muy violento, en cuanto al entorno familiar se refiere. Recordé que la semana pasada llevé a un niño a _Health for all Inc. _estaba tan lastimado el pobre que casi me quiebro cuando gritó al ser acostado en la camilla por unas malditas enfermeras.

Aunque me aseguraron que los practicantes de pediatría serían diferentes a esas enfermeras. Me provocó querer coger al pequeño y adoptarlo como mi hijo.

Me tranquilicé y dejé de pensar en esas cosas. Tomé la dirección de la demanda y me llevé a Emmet, mi hermano y compañero de equipo.

Llegamos hasta el conglomerado de apartamentos y lo primero que vimos fue la necesidad de limpieza en esta parte de la ciudad. Había muchos papeles en la calle. Entramos en el edificio y nos topamos con un vigilante medio robusto; no tanto como mi hermano pero sí más que yo.

-Buenos días, oficiales- nos saludó- ¿Qué les trae por aquí?- nos preguntó.

-Buenos días. Buscamos el apartamento... Emm... 25B. ¿En qué piso está?- le respondí.

-¿El apartamento 25B?- preguntó escéptico- ¿Qué les han dicho de ellos?

-Pues nos han pedido que investiguemos acerca de la relación de pareja y la... La resolución de problemas. Usted entiende- le dijo Emmet. El sujeto se volvió repentinamente nervioso.

-Claro, claro. Voy a llamarle para que les esperen.

-No.- lo corté- mejor venga usted con nosotros. Así nos muestra el edificio de una vez.

-Es-está bien- aceptó ansioso- pero pasen, pasen.- nos incitó a ir primero.

Este hombre me parecía sospechoso. ¿Por qué iba a llamar a los del apartamento? Obviamente para avisar de nuestra visita y ponerse alertas a cualquier acto sospechoso. Pero eso no se lo iba a dejar.

Llegamos a un pasillo medio oscuro. Nos señaló una puerta marrón que estaba más adelante. El vigilante se quedó atrás.

Al quedar frente a la puerta me acerqué a la madera para escuchar lo que, claramente, era el llanto de una mujer. Llamé a la puerta tres veces y el llanto paró súbitamente.

-Es la policía, por favor abran la puerta- dijo Emmet con su demandante voz.

Se escucharon cuchicheos antes de que la puerta se abriera parcialmente, dejando ver a una mujer de mediana estatura que solo nos mostraba la mitad de su cara.

-Buenos días oficiales... ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- nos preguntó amablemente.

-Nos gustaría poder hablar con usted señora...- le respondí.

-Hale... Señorita Hale.-nos confesó su nombre.

-Bien, señorita Hale- comenzó Emmet- ¿Podemos pasar?

-Está un poco desordenado... Será mejor hablar aquí porque...

-Necesitamos entrar- le expliqué al ver su negación.

-No.- levante una ceja ante su postura- Di-digo... No puedo dejarlos pasar, estoy muy ocupada por ahora... Será mejor que regresen otro día.

-Mire, señorita Hale, hemos recibido quejas de algunas personas... Según esas personas en este apartamento a veces se escuchan gritos. ¿Es usted casada?

-No, no estoy casada. Pero lo de los gritos no tengo idea de a qué se refieren.

-Será mucho más rápido si nos deja entrar...-dije perdiendo la paciencia.

-Por favor, oficiales- nos suplicó. Emmet me miró preocupado- será mejor que regresen otro día porque-

-¡Rosalie! ¿Quien es?- se escuchó en fuerte grito.

La mujer salió disparada del apartamento hacia atrás de Emmet. Se escondió cual rata de un gato.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y tú qué haces allí?- le gritó a la joven muchacha que trastabillaba al ver la mirada de aquel ordinario hombre.

-Yo... Verás padre yo... Ellos estaban pidiendo ayuda, se han confundido de apartamento- cuando asomó la cabeza desde atrás de Emmet pude ver el otro lado de su cara, totalmente lastimada por golpes.

Los cabos se estaban atando.

-Disculpe señor... ¿Hale?- pregunto Emmet.

-Hayworth, soy yo... ¿Qué quiere usted?- le respondió de manera pesada. Éste hombre no era Hale como la señorita, así que no había un parentesco sanguíneo. Bien por la chica.

-Pues hay algunas quejas contra éste apartamento. Indican que escuchan gritos y que no es la primera vez que suceden... Pero ahora que veo el rostro de la señorita Rosalie, no necesito nada más para detenerlo...

-¿Pero quién se cree usted que es?- se resistió, cosa que no esperaba después que viera a Emmet.

-Señor Hayworth queda usted detenido por violencia intrafamiliar in fragante.

-¡¿In Fraganti? ¿De qué demonios está hablando?- decía mientras se resistía a los brazos de Emmet.

-Nos basta con ver el rostro de la señorita... -Emmet le dirigió una mirada a ella que le miraba asustada- es suficiente para considerarlo culpable. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio señor.

-Déjamelo a mí- le dije al ver que quería platicar con la muchacha- entrevista a la señorita, y llévala a la comisaría... Revisa si hay alguien más en el apartamento- me agradeció palmeándome el hombro.

Bajé con el hombre mostrando resistencia, gracias a Dios que comenzó a tranquilizarse para meterlo en la parte trasera del carro. Puse seguro en las puertas y esperé a Emmet que venía con la joven llorando sobre él. Me asombré... Emmet era un tronco cuando a consolar se refería, esta joven estaba haciendo mella en él.

-Llévala adelante- le dije viendo que la mujer no se iría con el hombre en la parte de atrás- Maneja ahora, me iré atrás.

Asintió en respuesta. Llegamos a la comisaría y me llevé al hombre a las bartolinas.

-Emmet has el informe de la joven... Voy a hacer el de este hombre.

-Está bien, Edward- me contestó.

Hice declarar al maldito que tenía en frente e hice en informe. Decidí que era suficiente para levantar una demanda y llevarlo a juicio.

Terminé el proceso formal y deje al hombre descansar, me acerqué al cubículo de Emmet y lo encontré acomodando un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja de Rosalie. Me alejé de esa área para darles privacidad.

El día paso rápido entre llamadas y quejas, eran las 7 de la noche y era el último en la comisaría. Antes de salir para mi mala suerte sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- pregunté sin ganas.

-Buenas noches... Necesito ayuda señor. Verá: acá arriba de mi casa se escucha el llanto de una mujer y... Estoy comenzando a pensar lo peor... Oficial ese llanto me asusta es como si alguien estuviera muriendo o necesitando mucha ayuda. Tengo miedo de ir y mi esposo es muy mayor para salir a esas cosas, por favor oficial ayúdeme.

-mmm... Deme su dirección por favor- le pedí para después anotarla y escucharla agradecerme desesperadamente. Saber que había gente que agradecía mi trabajo, era lo que mi escuadra más apreciaba.

Salí de la comisaría con las luces de alarma... Podía ser un asesinato o peor aún una violación in fraganti. Suponer eso me hizo aumentar la velocidad.

Llegué a la dirección que me había dado la señora y la vi en la puerta, bajé la ventana del carro y la señora me dijo:

-Es en aquel mirador- dijo señalando una valla que sobresalía en la parte de arriba. Vi una luz notarse arriba y sospeché que había un carro.

-Descuide señora yo me encargaré- dije para ver que ella entraba a su casa y arranqué el carro para llegar y encontrarme con una camioneta muy bonita, tenía que admitir. Bajé las luces y me acerqué al auto, toqué la ventana y ésta bajo lentamente, dejándome ver una hermosa cabellera castaña, no me miraba a mi sino al parabrisas.

-Buenas noches, oficial- dijo y pude notar lo congestionada que sonaba su voz.

-Buenas noches.-le devolví el saludo- Disculpe la molestia, señorita, pero me han llamado unas personas diciendo que escuchaban un llanto, se preocuparon y pensaron lo peor.- Comencé siguiendo el protocolo- ¿Ha escuchado algo usted?

-Pues... Creo que sí- me contestó de manera triste.

-¿...Dónde lo escuchó?- pregunté aunque sabía que el llanto seguramente era de ella.

-Era yo.- respondió y noté como iba apretando el volante.

-¿Perdón?- me hice el desentendido- ¿Era usted?

-Sí oficial- continuó con un poco de irritación- soy yo, ¿Bien? Lo siento. No pensé que causara tanto alboroto querer llorar. Toda la gente necesita llorar de vez en cuando...-trataba de defenderse haciendo grandes ademanes- ¿No le ha pasado a usted?

-No recientemente- respondí a su pregunta- mire, no le dejaré una multa pero...- comencé a suavizar las cosas pero ella se adelantó y me cortó:

-¡¿Se puede multar por llorar?- me preguntó gritando como si fuera la idea más ridícula del mundo.

-No, en realidad- le contesté divertido- pero creo que las personas que viven allí abajo- dije señalando la colonia abajo del risco- agradecerían dejar de preocuparse por un llanto desconsolado. Usted comprenderá, no es fácil dormir con un llanto tras su casa y más si lo único que hay es un risco.-concluí tratando que la mujer entendiera mi punto.

-Vaya usted tiene razón- dijo suspirando derrotada- Mire, le prometo dejar de llorar, pero no quiero regresar a casa todavía.- levantó la mirada y vi a la mujer más guapa del día. Aún con la cara sonrojada por el llanto se veía hermosa... Fruncí en seño ante mis ocurrencias.

-Sabe una cosa, esto es lo último que tengo que hacer ahora.- comencé a hablar- Por qué no me cuenta qué le pasa, quizá le haga sentir mejor- ni siquiera yo podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Yo sirviendo de paño de lágrimas de una joven en medio de la noche cuando podría estar en mi casa haciendo algo más entretenido. Vi como pensaba la situación.

-Pues- comenzó a hablar- el hecho que sea policía no ayuda mucho.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté divertido.

-Prometa que no me denunciará- me pidió mirándome a los ojos. Ahora pude notar el color chocolate que tenían. Eran bonitos.

-¿Tan grave es? - pregunté intentando mantener la mirada con ella. Ella desvió la mirada al parabrisas y caí en la cuenta que en realidad esta mujer sí podría haber hecho algo malo.

-Usted me lo dirá- asentí y ella continuó- Hoy es mi primer día con esta camioneta- analicé la camioneta, debía aceptarlo era bonita, muy bonita- ¿No es hermosa? - me preguntó cual niña, yo solo asentí dándome cuenta que esta mujer tenía una linda personalidad- Bien, yo no tengo gran estatura, quiero decir no soy tan baja- dijo mientras tomaba postura para parecer alta-...pero me cuesta ver un poco todo lo que hay frente al carro... Ahora- supuse que se venía lo peor al ver que tomaba aire desesperadamente - al salir del trabajo... Casi asesino a un niño. - y comenzó a sollozar- Estuve tan cerca.

Luego comenzó a llorar. Se notaba que le avergonzaba que la vieran llorar pues saco una toalla de no sé donde y se cubrió todo el rostro.

-Oiga, usted me prometió dejar de llorar- le dije medio bromeando para tranquilizarla, ella descubrió solo sus ojos y me fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo sé, pero no siempre se puede cumplir lo que se promete.- asentí dándole toda la razón del mundo- además no soy tan escandalosa.

-Pues las personas de haya abajo no opinan lo mismo- le dije tranquilamente- Por qué mejor no piensa que sentir culpa la hace una buena persona. ¡Preocúpese si no!

-No le entiendo- tartamudeó. Me pareció más guapa al verla ahí toda... Frágil. Como si me estuviera gritando que la abrazara, la tomara y la cuidara.

-Mire... - comencé a hablar con la voz un poco diferente. Me sorprendí de mi mismo- Si usted no sintiera culpa por lo que casi hizo; usted sería una insensible antisocial.- dije sin poder encontrar mejores palabras- Pero en cambio usted está aquí llorando por culpa que no tiene, porque sí le interesa, eso la hace una gran mujer.

-¿A pensado ser consejero?- reí por sus ocurrencias.- Le iría muy bien.

-Lo pensare si me dice que sirvió de algo y regresara a casa- le contesté alegre por mejorar un poco las cosas sin tener que usar mi influencia de policía.

-Es lo último que quería hacer pero si eso sirve como su paga, me iré a la cama.- me respondió sonriendo.

-Me alegra oír eso.- le contesté feliz de la vida. Ella encendió el carro y salió lentamente del mirador. Cuando dejé de ver las luces traseras me di cuenta que ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre... Debería haberle invitado a un café o algo... Me gustó esta mujer.

Tenía que hacer algo. Entré rápidamente al carro y la seguí alegrándome de encontrarle en la carretera de regreso. Puse las luces en intermitente y para felicidad mía ella detuvo el carro.

Ella se estacionó a un lado de la calle y yo aparqué detrás de ella. Salí del carro dejando las luces encendidas pues era tarde. Cuando iba acercándome al carro ella abrió la puerta y salió del carro. Sonreí al ver que se deslizaba por el asiento, evidentemente no era la mujer más alta del mundo pero tenía que aceptar que tenía lo suyo. Tenía un hermoso cabello chocolate que caía en su espalda terminando en grandes rizos, su rostro ahora un poco más claro mostraba una piel limpia y tersa. Bajando un poco vi un lindo cuello de pálida piel, descubrí que para ser una mujer no tan alta tenía un torso muy bonito, busto promedio que lucía por ese atrevido escote que no aprecié como debía en el mirador, cintura pequeña acentuada por unas lindas caderas.

Si, definitivamente era una mujer hermosa.

-¿Se le olvidó algo, oficial?- seguramente se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio pues me preguntó de manera seria. Traté de calmarme, jamás se me había hecho tan difícil invitar a alguien a tomar algo.

-Pues... Yo quería- comencé diciendo, pero volví a tomar aire dándome cuenta que no sabía como seguir- Bueno, usted comprenderá que yo... Pues usted es- ella me cortó gritándome:

-¡¿Está diciéndome que tiene que multarme? ¡Pues no voy a pagar ni un centavo por eso! ¡Si quiero llorar lo hago! ¡Y lo haré donde quiera, soy libre para eso! ¡Eso me hace una mujer sensible! ¡Usted mismo me lo dijo! Espere un momento...- me pidió pensando- ¡Aquí el insensible es usted!

-Señorita no es lo que quiero decirle- le dije nervioso.

-¿No?- me preguntó incrédula.

-No. En realidad quería... Pues invitarla a un café.- dije por fin. Pude ver como se sorprendió.

-¿Un café?- preguntó asombrada.

-Mire...-tomé aire al pensar que podía estar haciendo el ridículo, claro que esta mujer tiene pareja, es lo más esperable de este mundo- si usted ya está con alguien, yo comprendo...

-Descuide estoy sola... Soltera, quiero decir.- se corrigió dándome alivio mental.

-Entonces... - pregunté esperanzado. No estaba desesperado, pero no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo.

-Claro, solo dígame cuando.- me contestó hermosamente sonrojada.

-Podría darme su número, conozco un Café muy agradable.- ella asintió y abriendo la puerta del auto buscaba lo que supuse era una pluma, salió y note que solo sacó una pluma y volvía a buscar algo. Le ofrecí mi mano cuando vi que se rendía.

Me tomó la mano y casi se me cae la cara de vergüenza al notar cuan sudorosa estaba. Aunque al parecer no le desagradó pues sonrió levemente al deslizar la pluma por mi mano.

-¿Cuándo tiene tiempo libre?- le pregunté cuando ella liberó mi mano de su cálido agarre.

-Todos los días de once a una, es mi tiempo de descanso.- me respondió sonriendo.

-¿Donde puedo pasar por usted?- pregunté.

-¿Conoce el edificio _Health for all Inc_?- me preguntó, hice memoria y sí recordé el enorme edificio.

-¿Es usted médico?- le pregunté sin ocultar mi asombro.

-Algo así- me contestó riendo.

-¿No es muy joven para ser una doctora?- pregunté curioso.

-Pues soy practicante de pediatría, además no soy tan joven.- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Pediatría?- me pregunté recordando al niño que dejé en esa clínica –Bueno, ¿Puedo saber cuántos años tiene?- pregunté esperando que no se ofendiera.

-Mmm... Tengo 24 ¿y usted? ¡Por favor no me diga que tiene 40!- me dijo dramatizando, me hizo reír.

-Descuide, tengo 30.- me miró entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Es en serio!- le contesté riendo.

-Bien, le creo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?... Bien creo que esa debió ser la primera pregunta- me dijo bromeando.

-Edward Cullen. ¿Y el suyo?- le pregunté.

-Isabella Swan- me respondió mientras extendía su mano hacia mí, sin dudarlo la tomé- Un placer conocerlo.

-Lo mismo digo, Isabella.- respondí.

-Por favor, Bella está bien- me pidió.

-Bien, Bella, le llamaré mañana como a las diez de la mañana para asegurarme que no quiere escapar- bromeé dándome cuenta lo fácil que era hablar con esta mujer.

-Descuide me hace falta salir un poco.- me dijo, se despidió con un gesto y yo le sonreí embobado. Subió a la camioneta y avanzó dejándome sonriendo solo en la calle.

Bien, es de día nuevamente y me veré con la señorita Swan. Hoy seguramente será un buen día, tiene que serlo.

Me levanté con buenas energías y me duché un largo rato. Recordé que hoy me tocaba día libre, así que desayuné una rebanada de pan con jugo de naranja. Subí de regreso a mi habitación y me dispuse a escoger lo que usaría en la cita, era raro utilizar el término, ya que usualmente nunca había citas, todo al punto, siempre directo a la cama. Pero, espero esperanzado, que la señorita Swan sea diferente.

El radio de la escuadra sonó y Emmet comenzó a hablar desde el otro lado de la línea:

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Ven a la comisaría rápido! O mejor ve a la 4ta street en Queens , hay un tiroteo y hay un millón de heridos. No somos muchos en turno así que te necesitamos.- terminó sin disminuir la preocupación y urgencia.

Tomé el radio y pulsé el botón de llamada- Voy para allá.

Lamentaba demasiado tener que posponer la cita con esta mujercita, en realidad lo sentía, solo espero que ella pueda comprender las implicaciones de mi trabajo, porque eso me dirá mucho de en relación a si puedo ilusionarme con ella.

*.*.*

Gracias por leer, esperen la continuación

L.


	3. Chapter 3

La historia base y los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 3

Ésa mañana hubo un tiroteo en una de las colonias más conflictivas de todo New York. Dos pandillas rivales peleaban por una de las pocas calles que quedaban libres. Los edificios no eran nuevos por lo que algunos disparos atravesaron las paredes y. Lastimaron a muchos civiles. Ése día, Bella tuvo que atender a por fuerza a personas adultas, ya que en ésa área de emergencias había mucha más demanda que los cuidados regulares en pediatría.

Sonará feo, pero la situación en el hospital parecía de guerra, así como donde Edward se encontraba; la calle ya estaba relativamente tranquila, cuerpos tirados en el suelo con charcos de sangre a su alrededor no era lo peor de la historia. Había gente, civil, herida dentro de su casa, quienes no podían salir. Otro problema era que aunque la locura de disparos sin control había terminado, había pandilleros escondidos demasiado bien, pues se seguían escuchando disparos de vez en cuando.

-¡Edward, llévate a esta niña! ¡Y regresa de inmediato que están por vaciar ese edificio!- le gritó un hombre que cargaba a una niña de seis años de raza negra, su llamativa camisita amarilla se veía corrompida por la sangre. Sin analizarlo más, Edward tomó a la pequeña en brazos y corría hasta su patrulla cuando de su celular sonaba una alarma. Eran las 10 de la mañana, y él no pasaría por Bella.

Otra alarma sonó también dentro del hospital, en el área de emergencias. Bella tomó su celular y la nota 'Café con Edward' anunciaba que ella debería estar en la entrada esperándolo, pero ella no saldría a la puerta, ni siquiera tendría su tiempo libre, por que no entendía de dónde salía tanto herido. Terminó de coser una herida de brazo de un joven, de quizá 17 años.

-Descuida, estará todo bien- trató de consolarlo, aunque la marca que dejaría esa grotesca herida no estará tan bien. Se levantó de al lado de la camilla y se encaminó a pediatría para ver qué horribles novedades pudo haberse perdido.

-¿Cómo que no hay lugar?- escuchó la voz de Edward antes de virar la esquina hacia la entrada de pediatría. Al escuchar que él estaba aquí, no pudo evitar correr para saber qué pasaba.

-Lo siento, oficial, pero estamos abarrotados...- excusaba una enfermera de mayor edad, que nunca le agradó a Bella.

¡Oficial Edward!- le llamó después de pensarlo mejor, en el hospital las inyecciones estaban tan al día como los chismes- ¿Qué necesita?

-¡Oh, Bella, qué bien que te encuentro!- gritó él entre emocionado y presionado por la multitud- ¡Es esta niña, necesita algo ya! Esta demasiado débil y pálida, pero esta mujer dice que no hay camillas aquí.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Esta pequeña está sangrando! - en ese momento, Bella recordó a Daniel, aquel niño que seguía aquí por puro trámite- Ven, Edward, creo que puedo hacer algo...

Edward le siguió con niña en brazos, pasando de lado de la enfermera que los veía con desdén. Ambos llegaron a una camilla, donde estaba Daniel.

-¡Daniel! ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Edward al niño que estaba medio dormido.

-¿Se conocen ustedes? - preguntó Bella pero no tenían tiempo para explicaciones, Bella se acercó a Daniel quien despertaba- Daniel, necesitamos tu ayuda.- el pequeño gimió preguntando para qué- Verás, esta pequeña necesita ser atendida en una cama, y todas las de pediatría están ocupadas...

-Pero yo estoy bien- dijo el pequeño con dificultad- Bella!-Le llamó extendiendo los brazos para que ésta lo cargara y bajara de la cama. Bella cargó al niño, pero no lo bajó, siguió cargandolo, pues había mucha gente corriendo por los pasillos.

-Gracias, Daniel, ella te lo agradecerá cuando esté mejor, Edward- lo llamó a él quien estaba absorto de ver a Bella tratando así al mismo pequeño que él había rescatado.

-¿Sí?- preguntó el como respuesta, confundido.

-La cama- le indicó ella sonriendo avergonzada, Edward la analizaba mucho, pensó.

-¡Oh, claro!- dijo captando y recostó a la niña en la camilla- Te ayudo con Daniel- le dijo tomando al niño, para que Bella se encargara de la pequeña.

-Esta pequeña tiene suerte, la bala sólo le rozó el costado- susurraba con el estetoscopio en los oídos- ... Pero no deja de ser grave.

-Hola, Daniel... ¿Me recuerdas?- preguntó Edward al niño después de notar que éste le miraba fijamente. El niño solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno- dijo Bella- no puedo hacer nada hasta que una enfermera le limpie y le prepare para cocer la herida- volvió a ver a Edward que estaba tratando de hacer hablar al niño- ¿Quieres... Ir a la cafetería?- preguntó avergonzada y sintiéndose desubicada después, al recordar la situación.

-No sabes cómo me encantaría, Bella, pero debo regresar al trabajo, espero puedas comprenderlo...- dijo esperando la reacción de la muchacha.

-Mírame- dijo Bella tomando de regreso a Daniel y tratando de ocultar su vergüenza- tampoco es como... Si tuviera tiempo libre, así que estamos igual.

-Pero, podemos salir otro día. Claro, sólo si quieres...- le siguió diciendo nervioso.

-Claro, eso estaría bien, Edward.- le contestó sonrojada, cosa que el policía no había notado, ahora ella llevaba el cabello recogido por una diadema, un poco maquillada y con una buena cara, mucho más bonita que ayer por la noche.

-Em, sí, sí, claro... Yo te llamo- le contestó distraído mientras caminaba en reversa para salir, tropezando con algunas camas.- Gracias... Por atender a la niña.

-Ése es mi trabajo, ¡Ten cuidado, son mis pacientes!- bromeó Bella después que Edward empujara la esquina de una cama.

-Claro, nos vemos- se despidió sonriendo nervioso, mientras Bella veía sonriendo la puerta por la cual Edward acababa de salir.

Bella llegó cansada a su apartamento. Eran las 8 de la noche, tres horas más tarde de su salida normal, y eso que no era trabajo, eran prácticas. Al llegar a su apartamento lo único que hiso fue tomar un gran vaso con agua fría, luego se duchó para después cenar algo ligero.

Edward llegó devastado a su casa, eran las 9 de la noche y él estaba sucio de los pies a la cabeza, lodo, tierra, sangre... Lo primero que hiso al llegar a la casa fue sacarse la ropa y darse un buen baño. Se puso una camiseta y regresó a la cocina para beber un poco de café.

Iba a preparar el café, cuando al ver el contenido del frasco de café tostado recordó los ojos de Bella. _"Debería llamarle..." _Pensó, para después tapar el frasco y tomar el teléfono.

Buscó en la libreta del teléfono la última página donde había escrito.

Isabella Swan decía en una esquina y abajo tenía el número celular. Lo marcó sintiéndose nervioso, y sin darle tiempo de respirar, Bella contestó.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, ¿Bella?- responde Edward temiendo que ella lo haya olvidado, pero para su sorpresa ella pregunta:

-¿Edward?

-Sí, soy yo.- sintió alivio que ella le reconociera- llamaba... Para saber cómo terminó tu día.

-Bueno, creo que igual que el tuyo; cansado.- respondió con desgano.

-Sí... ¿En verdad estás muy cansada? Creí que estabas acostumbrada a este ritmo.- preguntó Edward tratando de hacer conversación.

-Sólo llevo medio año en el centro, nunca había tenido que atender una emergencia así, fue difícil...- le respondió.

-Entiendo. Para mí también lo fue el primer año... Las emergencias, las llamadas inesperadas, todo era, y es, una urgencia en la estación.- le explicó tratando de sorprenderla.

-Me imagino, pero siempre es emocionante- le dijo en un suspiro.

-Si puedes podemos dejar nuestra cita para mañana... Si quieres, claro.- le preguntó nervioso.

-Me encantaría.- respondió Bella para su sorpresa.

-Perfecto, pasaré al hospital por ti a las diez, ve preparada... Será el mejor café que probarás en la vida.

-He probado muchos cafés en esta vida, Edward, ya veremos- a él le gustaba ser nombrado por ella- estaré esperando.

-Bien, buenas noches.- se despidió él.

-Buenas noches- le susurró ella nerviosa, colgando el teléfono y enterrándolo en su pecho emocionado.

¡Un hombre gustaba de ella! Y debía de admitir que era uno guapísimo, pero respiró largamente para tranquilizarse, _No, Bella... Tranquila, sólo es una cita, ni que te pidiera matrimonio... Pff!_

En cambio Edward regresó a la tele a buscar algún partido de fútbol que ver, necesitaba descansar, pero debía aceptarlo, estaba demasiado emocionado por mañana que le sería muy difícil dormir.

*.*.*.*

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Va muy rápido? Porque ya viene el epílogo ;)

L.


End file.
